His Birthday Gift
by Loraliah
Summary: Ellis just wanted Nick's birthday to be special. Left4Dead. Ellis x Nick fic. -One Shot- Rated: M for -Adult Content-. *WARNING: Yaoi/MalexMale story, DO NOT read if you DO NOT like that!*


**WARNING: Yaoi/MalexMale story. Please DO NOT read if you DO NOT like those kinds of stories.**

 _ **Another of my many DeviantArt fics about the hick and the conman. Enjoy~**_

 **...**

He sighed, and scratched the side of his head. He wiped his hands on his jeans to dry up the sweat that was slowly building along the calloused skin.

This was far harder than it looked.

Ellis was far from the type of person who enjoyed shopping for clothing. It just wasn't his 'thing' to do. Sure, he had his t-shirts and jeans he'd buy; but he never went to any designer shop or 'fancy-pants kinda store' to buy them. Yet here he was, stuck in some fancy store with a fancy name he couldn't pronounce right, trying to buy a fancy shirt for a fancy guy who was living with him in his not so fancy apartment. He sighed, rubbing his eyes. He had no idea that shopping for a guy, since he was one, was this damn hard. He was guessing what made it so hard was the fact that this guy was well, no ordinary guy.

Nick was a fancy suit wearing, fancy drink drinking, fancy shop shopping kind of guy; and for Ellis, well, those standards were hard to live up to. He sighed yet again, giving himself a once over; he was wearing sloppy jeans, a regular tee, and his infamous hat. He found it a bloody miracle the man would be seen in public with him.

Nick was just, plain and simple, too damn fancy. It annoyed Nick how Ellis seemed to always use that word to describe him.

But, he shrugged, smiled to himself, and went back to looking through the clothing on the rack before him.

Since Nick's birthday was a few days away, he was trying to find something nice to get for him. He had originally wanted to get him one of those silly, fuzzy hats with fake candles on it that had 'Happy Birthday!' smeared across the front in bright, eye-stinging colors, but after getting advice from Rochelle, he figured that was a really bad idea; Nick would probably tear him a new one if he did that.

So, he figured, he'd buy him a new suit.

He knew Nick favored that white one; hell, he wore the damn thing through an entire zombie apocalypse. But wearing a new one every now and than couldn't be that bad.

Could it?

He scratched his chin, looking up at suits hanging on the wall. He tried to picture Nick in a few of them, and he grinned at the images dancing in his head. Finally he came to a dark red suit, and he stopped. He touched the arm of the coat, and pulled the suit from the rack.

He grinned.

...

He ran his fingers through his mesh of hair, and bit his lip, nerves eating at his stomach. He tugged at his tie, loosening it a little. Glancing at the clock occasionally, he sat on his dingy couch, tapping his foot on the wood floor.

Nick was late.

He should have expected that; Nick always seemed to be late to almost everything. But, for some reason, he was later than usual. In fact, he was about three hours late. He saw the hands on the clock indicating it was now past 10 o'clock, and he frowned. He stood, tugging his tie till it was completely undone, leaving it limp around his neck. He walked into his bedroom, kicking off his shoes, letting them slam against the wall angrily, and flopped back on his bed, glaring at the ceiling.

He had had a nice, simple night planned for Nick's birthday: a nice dinner that he actually cooked himself (he was known to burn soup, so it was a big accomplishment for him), and a nice movie. Nick had said earlier in the day he was going to go out for a while, so Ellis figured he could take advantage and fix everything before he got home. He thought Nick would come home around 7 or so…

He was wrong.

His frown deepened, and he turned his head toward the small chair where his present was sitting. It was in a nice, white box with a blue ribbon wrapped around it. He sat up and reached for it, pulling it into his lap. He was tempted to rip it all to shreds and throw it in the garbage; but he sighed, dropped it to the floor, and kicked it. It slid across the wood floor and hit against the door frame with a thud. He stood, took his clothing off with a little more force than he meant to, and flopped back onto his bed. He looked at the red blinking numbers on the small table by his bed. They flashed '11:22p.m.' against his eyes, and he sighed. He rolled over and buried his head in his pillow and stared at the empty and cold spot next to him till he fell into an uneasy sleep.

...

There was slamming, and it echoed in his head like thunder. His eyelids fluttered when the thud sounded again, and he was trying to figure if he was dreaming it. He slowly opened his eyes, keeping them squinted shut from the small amount of sleep he had. He turned his head to face the curtains, and noticed it was still dark out. He looked at the clock and it was flashing '3:45a.m.'. He groaned, and stood, pulling his pants on as he stumbled out of his room.

The pounding was coming from the front door of his apartment, and he rubbed his hand against his forehead.

He knew who was on other side of his door.

The pounding sounded again, and he stood right in front of the door, staring at it. He looked at the key rack on the wall, and noticed a second set of keys next to his own. He frowned.

He forgot his keys.

Part of him just wanted to go back to bed, and let the man pound away all night, till he either got fed up and left or just, kept pounding. But, he noted as he growled with frustration, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He opened the door slowly, and leaning against the door frame was that emerald eyed conman, his eyes drilling into his own. His shirt was undone almost to his stomach, and he had his jacket folded in his arm. A smirk was smeared across his features, and it annoyed Ellis to no end that it made his body burn. He left the door open and turned away from Nick, walking into his living room, and plopped down on his dingy couch.

He slumped off the door frame and walked in, shutting the door behind him. He dropped his coat on the couch, pulled a chair up, and straddled it. His eyes were trained on Ellis, who seemed to fidget under the icy gaze. Ellis reached up and grabbed his cap off the mantel, pulling it onto his head and down low over his face to avoid eye contact with the man before him. He wasn't sure whether he should be extremely angry or annoyed, or relieved Nick even came home.

The scuffling of the chair caused him to look up, even though he didn't want to.

Nick was practically nose to nose with him, and it caused his throat to tighten. The smell of feminine perfume bloomed from the conman, filling his nose, and it caused his spine to prickle. His eyes slimmed to a glare and locked with the emerald ones before him, his jaw set. He had never been the type to be jealous; but then, he wasn't the type to shop in a fancy-ass store either.

"Where were you?"

Nick pulled back a bit; the question had come out in a growl. The conman was tempted to smirk, but the anger resonating off the hick made him cut his attitude short.

"Was out with some friends from the bar." He stood from the chair and dropped his coat on the couch next to Ellis. The scent of the perfume was stronger on the coat, and Ellis had the biggest urge to burn it. He picked it up, and squeezed the fabric in his hands. He looked up at Nick; his back was towards him.

He growled and threw the jacket at the conman, standing after the impact. Nick turned suddenly, startled. They were then at a stand off, their eyes locked. Ellis jaw was so tense Nick could see a small vein at his jaw line pulse.

"Where were ya really, Nick? Tell me."

The conman sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up. He crossed his arms over his chest and refused to make eye contact with the man before him. "I was at a bar with some friends, Ellis. That's all."

 _That's all_.

The words stung like Nick had punched him.

He slumped back down on the couch, wrapping his fingers together with his elbows on his knees. He pressed his thumbs against his forehead with his bottom lip pressed between his teeth. Nick pressed his fingers into his eyes, the annoyance building between them. His patience was wearing thin, and the tension building between them was not helping. A thick silence was falling over them and he saw Ellis' muscles tense; his patience broke.

"What do you want from me, Ellis!? What the fuck do you want from me!?"

"I want ya ta be honest wit me!"

He rose to his feet, staring Nick down.

"Do ya wanna be wit me?"

Nick's mouth stretched into a thin line. Ellis was looking straight at him. He wasn't hiding under his hat anymore.

"Do you, Nick?" he asked clearly, "Or do ya wanna be with floozies and drunks, gettin' fucked and fucked up every night-?"

"Where the hell is this even coming from?!"

Ellis pulled back. Nick turned on him, fuming. "Are you accusing me of cheating on you or something? The hell kinda right do you have over me?! You're a stupid, idiotic, retard hick from a back-water, buck-tooth town who's no good for shit!"

Ellis never took his eyes off of the man before him as he spoke. He felt like his heart was getting torn in two with each word he spat out. It felt like the life was getting sucked right out of him.

"What do you care?" Nick asked, his eyes glaring. "I can do what I want to do. Just as you can. Why do you give a damn about me? Why are you letting me live here? Why do you stay with me?"

"Cause… I love ya, Nick."

The conman opened his mouth to spit back a come back, but once he realized what Ellis said he shut it. He rubbed his hand along his chin, and turned his eyes to the floor. He had no idea what to say back to the hick.

Ellis turned away, and pressed his forehead against the wall, pushing the bill of his hat back along his head till it fell off. He wasn't sure what to do now. Nick didn't say anything back to him.

Nothing at all.

He shut his eyes tight, feeling tears stinging the corner of his eyes. He wanted to stay and be with Nick, but he was beginning to question:

Was this really worth it…?

His eyes opened when his hat had been replaced atop his head and he felt hot hands pressing on his shoulders. One hand slid down along his back and around to his chest. The other hand ran forward and locked fingers with the former. He felt a body mold to his along his back, and he could feel a stubbled cheek press against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Ellis."

His heart seemed to stop.

"F-fer what?"

"Everything."

Nick pressed his forehead into Ellis' shoulder. "I'm sorry for calling you all those names, and for hurting you like I do."

Ellis pulled away from him and turned to face him. He kept his face hidden under the bill of his hat, and all he could see was Nick's exposed chest through his open shirt.

"Nick, why does yer suit smell like a woman?"

Emerald eyes widened at the question. He picked up his suit jacket, and sniffed it. He frowned at the smell of the perfume and dropped it back down on the couch.

"A girl, obviously drunk, came over and was flirting around with the guys at my table. Her attention fell on me, and after a while, I just got annoyed and left. Guess she must've been wearing some stronger perfume."

Ellis looked up and stared at Nick's face; he wanted so badly to believe him, but part of him was just too scared to. Nick must have sensed his thoughts, he figured, because the next thing he said was, "I'm telling you the truth Ellis."

He sighed, turning his face down again. "I dunno Nick…"

Nick sighed, and pressed his fingers against his eyes. "Look," he grumbled, and Ellis slightly looked at him from under his hat. "I'm sorry I came home late. I'm sorry my suit smells like a fuckin' floozy. I'm sorry for treating you like shit. And I'm sorry I'm a horrible boyfriend."

The side of Ellis' mouth twitched. "Boyfriend?"

Nick swallowed and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. Boyfriend."

Ellis grinned, and Nick's stomach did a flip; he was wondering if he was going to regret referring to himself as Ellis' 'boyfriend'.

The hick wrapped his arms around the conman's neck and squeezed. "I forgive ya Nick."

He pulled away and kissed Nick's cheek. The conman smirked a little. In the back of his mind, he honestly did feel bad for the things he said and did to Ellis; he was just the type of person who didn't like letting people in. Ellis was just so easily able to sneak his way into the conman's heart, it confused him. But he wasn't going to give too much away to the hick. He knew if he did, he'd never hear the end of it.

He kissed Ellis lightly, and pressed his hands against his back, smirking. "How about we celebrate my birthday properly?"

Ellis rolled his eyes. "Do ya deserve it?"

Nick's mouth slacked open a bit from the come back, but then shook his head, replacing the gaping with a smirk. "Hey, I apologized. I think I'm owed something."

Ellis laughed and pushed Nick off playfully. He turned to walk back to the bedroom, but strong arms wrapped around his chest, pressing his front against the wall. He could feel a slight pinching along his shoulder and neck, with hot puffs of air grazing his skin.

"N-Nick…"

The conman smirked at the sound of his name, and continued his torment on the hick's shoulder and neck. He ran one hand up the boy's chest, scraping his skin slightly with his nails. The other he trailed down his stomach till he reached the tough fabric of his jeans. He cupped his groin, and felt a hard presence there. He squeezed it slightly, causing a small gasp to leave the hick.

Ellis pressed his hands to the wall, pushing back against Nick. He groaned when he felt that Nick was hard against his bottom, and tried to lean back to lock his lips with his. Nick pulled back, and bit along the other shoulder which hadn't gotten his attention yet. He undid the front of the hick's pants, and stuck his hand in, wrapping his hand around his hardened cock. Ellis moaned loudly when his thumb found the tip, and he scrapped his nails along the wall, tearing the wallpaper a bit. Nick pulled Ellis' pants down, and proceeded to undo his own. Ellis bit his lip when he felt the probing of the man's fingers, and his mouth opened in a silent gasp when two fingers were pushed into his entrance.

Once he felt that the boy was stretched enough, he removed his fingers and replaced them with the tip of his cock. He pushed in slowly, and he felt Ellis' body tense. He slowly began to move, and Ellis pushed back against him with each thrust. He soon found a faster tempo, and buried his face into the boy's shoulder. Ellis leaned his head back, and his hat fell off once again. Nick watched it fall, and then focused on the mop of hair on his head. He dove his fingers into it, pulling his head back more. He attacked his neck, and sped up his tempo more. Ellis moaned loudly with each thrust till he felt the conman's body tense. He released his seed within the hick, and soon after Ellis' own was splattered onto the wall.

They collapsed atop each other, and Ellis grimaced at the mess he made. Nick laughed it off, picking the boy up into his arms, and wondered into the bedroom.

...

He opened his eyes slowly, the sunlight coming through the blinds on his window making him squint. He rolled over and dropped his arm on the bed, expecting a body to be lying next to his own. When the spot felt empty and cold, he sat up, looking about nervously.

Nick was no where in sight.

He jumped to his feet and walked out of his room, looking about, hoping to find the conman; when there was no trace of him, he frowned, and went back to his room, flopping on the bed.

"He fuckin' lied to me…" he mumbled to the silent room, and turned over, closing his eyes tight. Thoughts flew through his head as he felt used and hurt and stupid…

He heard the door open to his apartment.

He jumped up and ran to the living room. He turned the corner sharp, and nearly fell over when he entered the room. A surprised man turned and looked at him.

It was Nick, dressed in the red suit he got him for his birthday.

Ellis' mouth slacked open a bit. "Damn…sure look better than I thought yew would…" When he realized he said that out instead of in thought like he had intended to, his face flushed and then went red.

Nick smirked, and looked down at himself. "Found the box on the floor. Had a nice, little ribbon on it, so I assumed it was a gift for me." He pulled the coat up, looking it over, then locked eyes with the hick.

"Not really my color, but eh, it's nice."

Ellis half grinned, taking the silly sarcasm as a compliment, and walked over to Nick giving him a kiss.

"Happy Birthday, Nick."

 **...**

 _ **I personally liked this. ^^ Again, did some editing and readjusting of paragraphs, but hopefully it came out nice. Hope you liked reading it!**_


End file.
